<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Workout for the Ages by ericsonclan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791484">A Workout for the Ages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan'>ericsonclan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ericson's Diner AU [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis tries to get fit for Clementine only for Violet to uncover something about his workout.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis &amp; Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ericson's Diner AU [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Workout for the Ages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(by Linnea)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis felt his legs tense up as he held the position. The workout called for a 15 second plank so that's what he was going to do. He had become determined over the last couple days that he was going to get abs for Clementine. It would make him look more impressive next time they went to the beach or pool and it would help him feel confident keeping her safe from more than what he could now on his list which consisted of very little besides a salmon. </p><p>His whole body started to shake as he checked his phone; he had five more seconds left… four… three… two… one. He let out a sigh of relief, lifting his body up. Snatching his phone, Louis scrolled back to his place on the workout list. Next was crunches. Taking a deep breath he got back down on the floor, placing his hands on both sides of his head before he started. His shoulders left the ground before returning. He repeated this until he reached the required amount. </p><p><em>Okay. What’s next?</em> </p><p>Twenty five second wall sit. That shouldn’t be too hard. He just needed to find the right spot. Leaning his body against the door, he started the timer. The seconds seem to last for eternity as his legs screamed out in pain. </p><p>
  <em>Just got to last a little longer.</em>
</p><p>Suddenly the door swung open, causing him to come crashing down on his butt. </p><p>“Ow. Shit.” He looked up to see Violet.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing, Louis?” she asked with her arms crossed. He glanced through the door to see if anyone else was nearby. </p><p>“I’m working out to get abs, y’know, for Clem.” He awkwardly scratched the back of his head before shutting the door behind her. </p><p>“Just got one more thing and then I’m done for today.” He looked at the list once more before making sure he had enough space to perform his next workout.</p><p>“Abs? For Clem?” Violet sat down, staring in disbelief at his next exercise. </p><p>“Yeah. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Louis started on the ten butt kicks. </p><p>“What workout is it anyway?” Violet pulled his phone forward. Her eyes widened, a smirk overtaking her face. “This workout is for seventy-year olds.” She tried to contain her laughter. 

Louis slowly stopped the butt kicks, his face falling in shock. “What? That can't be true. Let me see.” He grabbed the phone back. It was true. Above the workout order were the words <em>For people around the age of seventy.</em> He couldn’t believe it. </p><p>----</p><p>Letting out tired groan, Louis slumped into a booth. His body was still a bit sore from the workout. “What kind of seventy year old does that workout?” He leaned forward, placing his face against the cool table. </p><p>“Hey, Louis.” Clementine’s bright voice caused him to glance up. </p><p>“Clem!” He sat up straight, wincing as the soreness kicked in again. “What are you doing here?” He tried to act cool, but honestly he didn’t look it as he awkwardly leaned against the booth wall. </p><p>“I heard about your workout routine.” She started, pausing when she saw Louis’ reaction to her words. </p><p>
  <em>Violet must have told her. That traitor.</em>
</p><p>“I <em>overheard</em> about it. I think it was sweet that you wanted to get fit for me.” </p><p>“A granny workout!” Louis exclaimed, hiding his face on the table. 

Clementine looked at him with a sympathetic smile. Slowly leaning forward, she kissed his forehead. “It’s the thought that counts.” </p><p>Louis looked up, surprised. A smile slowly overtook his face. He leaned forward, placing a kiss on her cheek. “Thanks, Clem.” She was right. It was the thought that counts.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>